Valentine
by Lady Shockbox
Summary: Waspinator gives Terrorsaur a valentine. Valentine's Day Fanfic. Oneshot. Minor Slash. Beast Wars


Happy Valentine's Day, kiddos. A day in which all insane authors can write fanfiction with their favorite pairing in awkward situations and not feel guilty in the slightest later. This idea came to me this morning when I had nothing better to do during a delayed school opening because of a snowstorm mucking up the roads the night prior. I thought the notion of this ficclet was cute, so I figured it was worth my time to write it out. Transformers Beast Wars and its characters are not mine.

* * *

**Valentine** (_plural_ **valentines**)

1. A greeting card or note given to someone you love on February 14th.

2. A person to whom a valentine is given or received, on February 14th.

_~Wikipedia_

**i**

Well, _this_ was amusing…

Waspinator's face had tinted onto an interesting shade of reddish pink, the wasp's head cast aside and his wings lowered in embarrassment. Terrorsaur was not sure what brought on the wasp to do what he did, but he was still obviously uncomfortable about it. Of course, Terrorsaur also knew that the wasp tended to get nervous whenever he was doing something "important" that did not involve him doing his own thing or goofing off.

Terrorsaur cocked his head to the left and eyed the wilting dandelion flower Waspinator had given to him. The weed's theoretical bright yellow flower was dark and the stem of the plant itself was in no better condition. Droopy and essentially dead. The red pterosaur flier figured the plant had been alive before being brought into the base where the lava pit fumes had effectively killed the flower - and only Waspinator could make such a mistake by bringing some sort of organic life into the base without realizing it would die - but that was only half of why Waspinator seemed to be self-conscious.

The fact the green and yellow insect Predacon had given it to Terrorsaur seemed to be the main reason.

Terrorsaur looked back up at Waspinator with his head still tilted to the side. "Why?"

Waspinator looked away - looking slightly even more flushed than before - and unconsciously tapped the toe of his right boot on the floor. It made a metallic clink against the metal. "Wazzpinator _thinks_ this is what you supposed to do…"

If the scarlet flier was not confused, he was definitely bewildered. The red eyed Predacon readjusted his head and stared at Waspinator straight in what he could see in the green mech's turned face. _"What_ are you supposed to do?"

Waspinator buzzed low and kicked at the ground again. A sure sign he was uncomfortable with the question. Terrorsaur briefly wondered if someone had blackmailed him into this, whatever the slag it was, but the thought was quickly cast aside when Terrorsaur thought about it further. It was an innocent flowered weed. Why on Cybertron would someone be stupid enough to blackmail his wingmate into giving him a small alien plant?

Waspinator turned back to Terrorsaur slightly, although his head was still downcast. "Is human holiday thing Waspinator learned from data tracks on ship. Wazzpinator supposed to give gift to Terror-bot."

Out of stupidity alone, this brought them back to square one. Terrorsaur brought up his first question again, careful to hide the frustration that wanted to make itself known in his voice. _"Why?"_

The wasp buzzed and looked up slightly, looking almost, if not entirely, childlike. For the first time during the entire time Terrorsaur had been pestered by Waspinator with the dead flower, blue optics met bright red ones and Waspinator's blush reddened even further. Nonetheless, the wasp found his voice.

"Holiday supposed to give, er, _valentines_ to bots we like…"

Waspinator immediately looked down again a second later, and Terrorsaur realized bluntly that the wasp was still embarrassed by the whole situation. Terrorsaur looked down at the flower in his fist, smirked, and poked Waspinator in the shoulder with his free hand. Waspinator managed to look up slightly and buzz his wings nervously, almost as if the wasp was afraid his red wingmate was going to be upset.

Fortunately for Waspinator, it was far from the case.

Waspinator's face reddened to hard that Terrorsaur was afraid the wasp would die of a spark attack when he leaned forward and pecked Waspinator on the front of his mandibles lightly. Not even the red pterodactyl could help but grin manically as Waspinator stood there, looking fully at Terrorsaur, with optics nearly as wide as diner plates… Fine, they were _always_ as wide as diner plates, although the humor in the situation was enough for Terrorsaur to start sniggering.

Absent mindedly, Terrorsaur walked to Waspinator's side and slung his arm over the wasp's shoulder's with the dandelion still in his other hand. "Consider that _my_ valentine," he said lightly.

Terrorsaur was not entirely sure he thought the situation was as amusing anymore when Waspinator fainted.

**Fin**


End file.
